Life suxs
by The weasel is MINE XP
Summary: Ichigo and his brother go to collage. There Ichi meets Ulqiorra. What happens when a little thing called love starts to move in and oh ya then there's the dad. Except Azein is no ordaniry dad, he a mafia boss! Will porr Ichi survive? Rating may change!
1. Chapter 4

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASSSSEEE READ THE AOUITERS NOTE!**

Hello my pepes! Now, I know what you're thinking! "Why the hell is she starting another story? She needs to finish the other two!"…Well, guess what! I'm not starting another story! I'm adopting 'Life Suxs' by XxCrashMonstaxX. And I am NOT going to be re-posting the first three chappys of her story! So if u don't want to get to confused, read the story XxCrashMonstaxX first created! Anyway here's the 'first' chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the story! Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and the story belongs to XxCrashMonstaxX

* * *

><p>(In Ulquirrora's car)<p>

Ichigo started to fidget as they continued their conversation.

"So Ichigo, do you have any siblings going to the university?"

"Umm…ya. My brother, Kurosaki Hichigo. He looks exactly like me!... Expect for the fact that he's an albino… So what about you? Do you have any family going to the school?" Ichigo questioned with a cute and honestly interested look on his face.

"Actually, I do. 10 family members in fact." Ichigo looked at the pale man in shock.

"T-ten?"

"Ya. But not all of them are students. My brother Syazel is the science teacher. And my sister Neliel is the foreign language teacher. I also have a few brothers that are in our year, although most of them are a year or two ahead of us…" Ulquirroa stated still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Wow. That's a lot of family… Do you all get along?" He paused and then remembered his earlier question. "Oh, and if you don't mind me asking, where are we going?"

"Yes I suppose it _is_ a lot of family. As for the getting along part, it's pretty much like all families… You get along with some and not with others." He also paused, as if thinking of where he intended to go. It was a few more seconds before he answered. "We're going out." He stated it like the obvious. Like it was common knowledge as to where they were going. Ichigo only gave him a confused stare.

"Out where?" Ulquirroa glanced at him for a second before turning back to the light that was currently red.

"…I…" He started.

"Yes?" Ichigo questioned.

"I… don't know…" Ichigo stared at him in disbelief.

"You mean to tell me that you dragged me into your car and started driving without knowing where you were going?" Ichigo stared in disbelief.

"Yes…Does this displease you?" Ulqirroa gave a worried glance at Ichigo and then had to once again turn his eyes back to the road due to the light changing from red to green.

"No…In fact, you remind me of my dad… When I was little, whenever my dad was feeling extra hyper he would grab me, Hichigo, Karin, and Yuzu and then stuff us all in the car and drive to kami knows where. But it was fun. I always had a blast! So you doing this brings back good memories…" He paused to let all he had said sink in, then continued. "But I do have to suggest that we find a destination before it gets too late. We _do _have school in the morning." Ichigo looked at him, a faint smile on his soft lips, and the setting sun giving new life to his already lively eyes.

"Of course, how about we go into town and have a bite to eat?" Ulquirroa questioned.

"Sure! I'm hungry so that sounds good to me!" Ichigo then turned his head to glance out the side of the window, watching the trees, buildings, and such go by in a blurry black with a fading orange lighting behind it. And for a few minutes the car was quiet, the only noise being from the stereo. After a few more minutes of comfortable silence Ulquirroa broke it by asking Ichigo a question.

"Umm Ichigo, if you don't mind me asking. Why didn't you mention your mother in your story about your dad's hyperness?" Ichigo visibly stiffened at that. Not turning his head to answer, he spoke. His voice was shaking slightly.

"Actually, I do mind. I'd rather not talk about it… I mean, I just met you and know practically nothing about you. Plus, it's kinda a touchy subject…" Ichigo continued to stare out the window, not letting the tension leave his shoulders.

"I see. I'm sorry I asked. I promise to not ask about it again. You can tell me when you're ready." Ichigo let some of the tension slip away but still would not make eye contact.

"Thank you." It was barely above a whisper but Ulquirroa still heard it. He decided to change the subject, thinking that this was probably not the best conversation to continue.

"So what do you want to eat? We're about five or so minutes away from the food area." Ulquirroa questioned. Ichigo finally turned his head to answer the question.

"Hmmm… I'm kind of in the mood for ramen. What bout' you?"

"Ramen sounds delightful." Ulquirroa then turned on the right hand signal and headed to Ichiraku Ramen.

* * *

><p>…(At the ramen shop)…<p>

Ichigo and Ulquirroa walked into the ramen shop, sitting down at the both in the back right corner. Not soon after a waitress came around to take drink order.

"Hello my name is Kara, I will be your sever today. So, what will you gentlemen be having to drink?" She pointed to Ichigo first.

"Umm… Do you have Pepsi?"

"Sure do! And what about you? What do you want to drink?"

"Hmm… ?"

"Alright, I'll be right out with your drinks! Please look over the menus and I'll be back to take your orders!" She left the table, heading to the kitchen where she could fill up the drinks.

"So, what do you think you'll be having Ichigo? I'm thinking about the BBQ ramen." Ulquirroa said, looking up from his menu.

"Umm… I'm thinking about the miso ramen. Do you know if it's any good?" Ichigo questioned looking uncertain of his choice.

"It's pretty good. Actually, It's probably the best I've ever had." Not but two seconds after their conversation ended did the waiter show up with their drinks and a notepad to take their orders.

"Pepsi" She said setting it in front of Ichigo along with his straw. "" She did the same for Ulquirroa. She then took the pen out of her hair and opened her little black notebook(1) to the first clean page. "So have you decided what you want to order? Or do you need a few more seconds?" Ichigo and Ulquirroa shared a look of confirmation before Ulquirroa spoke up.

"I believe we are ready." He answered.

"Al' righty then! What will you be having today?" This time Ulquirroa ordered first.

"I will be having the BBQ ramen." She scribbled the food down and then looked to Ichigo.

"And you sir?"

"Umm… I think I'll have the miso ramen." Then the two men gave the menus back to the waiter and continued their conversation after she left.

"So, Ichgio. What are you taking at the university?" Ulquirroa asked, putting his elbows on the table and intertwining his fingers to rest his chin on them.

"I'm taking literature 1 and 2. What about you?" Ichigo asked, taking a sip of his soda.

"I'm taking sociology and political science." Ichigo opened his mouth to make a comment but before he got the chance the bell on the door went off and a blue hared man walked in. Said man had a shit eating grin on his face as he walked to the only occupied table. Stopping at the edge he glanced at the raven hared teen before taking a seat next to Ichigo.

"Who the hell are you!" Ichigo yelled softly so only their table could hear.

"I'm Grimmjow Jaggerjacks. Nice ta meet ya."

* * *

><p>Boom! Yay! I finally did it! I wrote the 'first' chappy! Please review! And I will say this again, I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY! IT BELONGS TO XxCrashMonstaxX! And I <em><strong>do<strong>_ have permission to write it! I have adopted this story until further notice! Please review!-MnM

(1) Isn't that a movie?


	2. Important!

Hello everybody! I just wanted to inform you that from now one I'm going to put a new pole up on my profile after every time I update one of my stories. So what I was kinda thinking was that I could have you guys vote on what story you want updated! That way I update the story with the most readers before one that no one is reading. But if I do have a close tie on some of the stories then I'll just update both! Again this is just so I can update the story with the most viewers and I keep everyone reading! So please vote and I will update soon! Oh and don't worry, even if one of the stories gets like 1 vote I'll still update it, just not as soon as the higher votes! If you have any questions please PM me! Thanks for reading this, I love you all! -MnM


	3. Chapter 5

Hey yall! ^.^ this is an update so you guys can guess that I ani't givin' up yet! XD lol but you do need to read my AN! It has lots of info that you need to know! Okay, so xXCrashMonstaXx has started her story again but I will continue to update this version! I have talked to her and our stories have a completely different plot planned out. So because of that I will be changing the summary and trying to update sooner (not likely). Oh, and in the last chapter (I just read over it) for some reason FF cut out what soda Ulqui-Nii had ordered. If you wanted to know it was DP (for some reason it keeps cutting it out) . Oh, and there's gonna be lots of cussing! And most surprising is it isn't Grimmy! ^.^ I think that pretty much sums that up! On to the new chappy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! It belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>"Grimmjow Jaggerjacks..?" Ichigo gaped, surprised at the man's confidence.<p>

"That's the name! Now, wha' is a pretty lill' thing like ya' doin' here? And with mister no emotions no less!" With that same grin that's been plastered to his face since he walked in he put his arm around Ichigo's shoulders and in return he got a slap to the face which had him cheek to the floor and ass up. Ulquiorra's eyes widened in surprise and he had to hold back a small laugh at Ichigo's actions.

"Who the hell are you calling a 'pretty little thing'? I'm Kurosaki Ichigo! I'll only tell you this once. Do. Not. Touch. Me. Understand?" Ichigo's amber eyes were glowing with anger so much they almost looked like they were swirling flames that had been released after years of being locked up. Grimmjow sat up and rubbed the slapped cheek and replacing his animalistic grin before adding wood to the fire.

"Ichigo huh? Looks like berry's got some fight in 'im! I like tha'…" Grimmjow's blue eyes filled with lust when he looked at Ichigo's ass as he turned around to grab Ulquiorra and put some money on the table for the waitress.

"Asshole! Go fuck yourself! Don't ever call me that again! Common Uquiorra we're leaving." While heading toward the door Ichigo flipped Grimmjow off. Unknown to anyone but the man himself Grimmjow was hard. Not just hard, but hard for a certain fiery red-head.

* * *

><p>(In the car with Ichi and Ulqui)<p>

"Kami he was an ass! I mean really, who has the gull to do what he just did! If we weren't in that restaurant I woulda' kicked his ass into next century! He's the assist asshole in the history of assvile!"

"You seem to like to use the word ass to describe him. Care to share why?" While on the outside Ulquiorra looked as emotionless as always on the inside he was having a laughing fit over Ichigo's rather wordy description of his brother. '_I don't think I could have worded it better myself'. _

"Oh, well something about him just screams ass! I don't know what but it rubs me the wrong way! And it pisses me off!" Ichigo looked to Ulquiorra with both cheeks puffed out and arms crossed over his chest. This time he couldn't hold back and let a little chuckle slip past his lips along with a smile. Instantly Ichigo unpuffed his cheeks and uncrossed his arms and looked at Ulquiorra with a sincere smile that no one but Hichigo has ever seen.

"Ya know, you look good when you laugh. You should do it more often. Even though we haven't known each other long I have a feeling that you don't often show your emotions."

"I could say the same thing to you Ichigo. But I guess I don't really show my emotions often because I have no reason to." Ichigo's amber eyes softened and he looked back out the window.

"I understand that. You and I are alike. I guess I think along the same lines you do except I usually only show the emotions I'm not feeling. Really I believe your way is better. I'm a bad person. I lead people to think that they know me, that they know what I'm thinking, that they know **who** **I am**. But no one knows. Well, Hichigo probably has a vague idea; but only that. I don't believe anyone can truly understand another. It's a naïve thought but a beautiful one. There would be so much less pain if only people could **truly **and **wholly** understand one another." To say Ulquiorra was shocked was an understatement. He didn't even know what to say. So the rest of the car ride to the dorms was silent and filled Ulquiorra's mind with Ichigo's words. '_Can people really not understand another? I wonder… Can I be an exception? Can I learn to understand Ichigo? Will he let me…?'_

* * *

><p>I'm guessing you're probaly mad cuse' it's short and has lots of mistakes! I did not read over it and i'm considering getting a beta! Anyone whos intrested please PM me! R&amp;R and dont forget to vote on my poll!-MnM<p> 


	4. Sorry,nota chapter It's important though

Hey guys! ^.^ I don't think I told you this yet but I'm having a contest for my two stories! For the winning story I will post a question. Whoever answers the question right (and first) gets to request a one-shot! The contest will end March 16th. (the way the story gets points is when someone votes on the poll for it to be updated)

Story points:

PTO: 10

Life Suxs: 6


End file.
